Vince (TV Series)
'Vince '''is main character and a prisoner who survived the outbreak with Axel, Big Tiny, Tomas, Oscar and Andrew. He is shown to be brave, calm and thoughtful, he is also good at reading people and can tell his way of "getting the bullshit out of the way and get to the truth in a minute. Pre-Apocalypse Macon, Georgia Vince lived in Macon with his brother however one night he broke into a man's apartment and shot him in cold blood, he was caught when his gun was found by a window cleaner after he threw it on the roof. He was sent to West Georgia Correctional Facility, he stayed there for three weeks before the apocalypse began. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 In the outbreak's onset, a big riot began at the West Georgia Correctional Facility. Axel, Tomas, Oscar, Andrew, Vince and Big Tiny were escorted to the prison's cafeteria by a guard. They were locked inside as the guard went out to call for backup, but he never returned. The six prisoners spent 10 months locked inside the cafeteria, without knowing what was going on outside. Seed He, along with the other prisoners, were discovered by Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon, Glenn Rhee, T-Dog, and Maggie Greene after they broke open the cafeteria's door to escape a group of walkers. He witnessed the amputation of Hershel Greene's leg, and was surprised at the sight. Sick Vince is first seen where the last episode ended off at, when asked for medical supplies, Vince rushes off and grabs a med kit to Glenn, he then witnesses the group flee from the cafeteria, he, along his fellow inmates arrive at cell-block C, he is quickly annoyed by Tomas accusing the group of stealing his things, he and the others are shocked to learn that most of the population has been wiped out, he asks if they were in Macon as his brother lives there, only Glenn answers and that it was completely overrun in just the first few days. Vince sides with Axel when a fight breaks out between Tomas and Rick, he is later given an axe and unlike the others, manages to kill a Walker the correct way, he later glares at Tomas when he tries to get Rick killed, however watches in shock when the former is killed by the latter and watches Andrew flee as Rick chases him, while Axel begs for his life, Oscar and Vince remain calm and tell Rick "Do what you gotta do" who then spares them, the three of them look at the dead bodies of the reanimated prisoners in cell-block D. Killed Within ''TBA Appearances Season 3 * Seed (No Lines) * Sick * Killer Within * Say the Word * Hounded (No Lines) * Made to Suffer * Home * I Ain't a Judas * Arrow on the Doorpost (No Lines) * This Sorrowful Life * Welcome to the Tombs Season 4 * 30 Days Without An Accident * Infected * Isolation * Indifference * Too Far Gone * Inmates Season 7 * The Day Will Come When You Won't Be (Active Footage) Killed Victims * An Unnamed man (Pre-Apocalypse) * Fred (Before Reanimation) '' * Richards ''(Zombified) * Two Unnamed Woodbury residents (Zombified) * Three Unnamed Prison Newcomers ''(Zombified) '' * Four Unnamed members of the Governor's Militia. * Numerous counts of zombies. Trivia * Vince is the only prisoner to survive a whole season. * His actor Evan Fong is from Toronto, Canada. * Vince leaving the group fore-shows on how he saved Wyatt. * As off the events of Home and the death of Axel, Vince is the last surviving Prisoner. Category:Prisoner Category:Fanon Characters Category:Survivors Category:Also Starring Category:Co-Stars